


Need While Driving

by castiels_angel



Category: Original Work
Genre: Belly Kink, Desperation, Farting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 08:11:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22329400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castiels_angel/pseuds/castiels_angel
Summary: Short drabbles.
Kudos: 2





	Need While Driving

  
"I know we just stopped a while ago, but you need to find the next exit. I'm not kidding. I really need to find a toilet." He made a face whenever she dared to glance over at him. The past few miles, his stomach had started to hurt. Now it was becoming apparent why.  
"Okay. Let me get in the other lane." She turned her complete focus back to driving.  
He let out a fart, followed by a laugh as he adjusted the car vents. "I'm sorry. I ate all those burritos. I probably overdid it."  
"No probably," was her response as she signaled and entered the right lane. "Where do you want me to stop?"  
"Uh, exit 275 is next. There's always a gas station as soon as you take an exit. Damn. I hope it's a single stall." He shook his head. He was generally against taking his loud, bulky bowel movements in public. But as they were on a four hour road trip, he had no choice.  
"Not much of a public pooper?" She burst out in laughter, though he didn't find much humor as his guts churned.  
"Definitely not," he agreed. "Damn. I'm trying to hold this one in but a little air might slip out." He unbuttoned his pants and let out a satisfied sigh. "Those burritos were heavy."  
She navigated the car onto the off ramp and their speed slowed considerably. "We're almost there."  
"Okay. Yeah. I'm sorry again," he apologized, putting the window down as he passed gas. "I need to take a dump. It's the only thing making my stomach feel better until then."  



End file.
